In The Library
by Machiavellian42
Summary: Hermione is minding her own business when she is accosted by a certain Draco Malfoy.


To put it mildly, Hermione was just not in the mood. She'd had it with her friends' disregard for the rules, had it with being the only person at Hogwarts who _actually studied_, and most of all, she'd had it with Malfoy.

It was for this reason that she was currently fuming in the library, her nose buried in her potions textbook. She'd been attempting to read for the better part of last half an hour, but her brain was having none of it. It was peaceful, no one was in the library, not even Madame Pince herself, but Hermione could barely concentrate on her work.

She'd finally managed to take down a few somewhat coherent notes, when a drawling voice interrupted her.

"Granger! What a pleasure to see you. Really, you're just the mudblood I've been looking for."

Hermione gritted her teeth and continued to pretend to read, determined to ignore him. She was not going to let Malfoy get a rise out of her, she wasn't going to waste her time on him.

"Ooh are you ignoring me. Fascinating." He swung his legs over the back of the couch, lounging on the side like he thought himself a model. He nudged her with a toe. "Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger." Hermione clutched her quill in her hand, pressing so hard into the parchment it tore.

"Graaanger. Granger. Granger. Hermioneeeeeeee." He drew out the last letter of her name, whininess creeping into his voice. He nudged her again with his toe. "Granger. Granger. Granger look at me. Granger."

Hermione whirled, flinging her quill, book, and parchment on the floor. "WHAT, MALFOY? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm bored and annoying you is fun."

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I have better things to do than babysit you."

"Oh come on, Mudblood. You're no fun at all."

Hermione turned back to him. "Don't call me that."

He leaned towards her, his expression almost feral. "Why not?"

She stood, packing her things into her bag. "Because it's _offensive _and _wrong_. My blood is just as clean as yours."

He stood up with her, trying to use his height to intimidate her. "You're no better than a muggle."

Hermione looked back up at him defiantly, determined not to let him get to her. "Malfoy, go spout your pureblood garbage to someone else. I'm not interested."

"Oh come on, Granger, you know it's true. You're worthless. And it doesn't matter how many books you read or how well you do in your classes you'll still be worthless. Scum." He smiled, self satisfaction written all over his face.

Hermione couldn't decide which she wanted to do, scream or cry. She chose the former. "Well at least my parents love me!"

Malfoy stiffened, a brief flash of emotion passing through his mask. His smirk curled into a cruel glare. "Well at least my parents can do magic."

"Well at least my friends don't just like me for my money!" Hermione countered, fury and frustration boiling up inside her. It was like the time in third year when she'd punched Malfoy, when she just got so mad she couldn't stop herself.

"Well at least my friends aren't a specky git and a whiny boy with a scar!"

"You're a pompous arse, Malfoy!" She replied, beginning to storm out of the library.

"Dumb muggle bitch!"

She whirled mid-dramatic exit. "Misogynistic prat!"

She strode up to her, using his height to tower over her menacingly. "Annoying mudblood whore!"

"Whiny little bitch!" She spat back.

"Uptight pretentious cunt!" He yelled into her face.

She turned away, only to find his hand on her arm, flinging her against a bookshelf. "Don't run away from me!"

"Don't touch me!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, trying to push him away.

He pushed her back. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!" She yelled, surprised at herself even as she said it.

Draco just stared at her for a moment, breathing fast. "I hate you, Hermione Granger." He whispered, his forehead hovering just above her.

"Well I hate you back." She replied, her hands still bunched in the fabric of his shirt.

He started to open his mouth like he was about to say something, only to let it hang there. Hermione stared up at him, and before either of them could really consider what they were doing, he'd caught her lips with his.

And suddenly they were kissing, his arms tight around her waist pulling them together, her arms up around his neck and hands tangled in his hair. It was a wonderfully strange feeling kissing him, but not bad in slightest. No like the gentle kisses she'd exchanged with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball, more dangerous, like dancing on hot coals. She could smell his cologne, sharp and intoxicating as it washed over her.

Malfoy's mouth hungrily devoured hers, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. She felt her eyes drift closed, pulling his warm body flush with hers. She could taste him in her mouth, like something sweet and lovely and so undeniably him. She shouldn't be doing this. She should just pull away, but she couldn't seem to make her body work properly.

His cool hands slid under her shirt and onto the bare skin of her hips, eliciting a gasp. Hadn't she been yelling at him about something? She couldn't even remember, it was like all thoughts had fled from her brain.

A voice cut through the fog of her brain, jerking her back to the present. "Mr. Malfoy, what have I told you about accosting young ladies in the library!" The two jumped away from each other, realization of what had just happened slowly sinking in. God, she'd been kissing Malfoy hadn't she? Malfoy! And it hadn't been completely awful! Honestly, it was like all of her worst nightmares rolled into one.

Madame Pince seemed, if possible, more surprised than either of them. "Miss Granger?" She stood there for a moment, looking utterly bemused, before pointing a finger imperiously at the door. "OUT! OUT BOTH OF YOU!"

Hermione wasted no time grabbing her bag and bolting from her former sanctuary, running all the way to the Great Hall, where supper had just begun.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, feeling utterly dazed. She looked around, paranoia flooding over her. They knew. They all knew. She shook the thoughts from her head. Her secret was safe, for now. She fought to pay attention to the chit chat, her earlier feelings of annoyance towards her friends completely dissipated in light of recent events.

By the time she'd brushed her teeth and was climbing into bed with the rest of the room mates, she'd managed to calm down. It wasn't a big deal, Malfoy probably snogged bunches of unsuspecting girls in the library. It didn't mean anything.

She pulled the maroon blankets up to her chin, snuggling into her pillow. Her eyes snapped open, as she came to a horrifying realization. She sniffed her long curly hair, unhappiness washing over her.

_ Jesus, I even smell like him._


End file.
